Solitare and Castor
by Kamri
Summary: Solitare meets a guy in a bar after a hard day. EXPLICIT YAOI


The bus ride to work was uneventful making the dread of turning in his papers even more prominent. Closing his eyes as he walked into the front doors of the office building and made his way to the elevator. Squeezing in he it the number twelve button on the panel and waited as the crowded elevator cleared. As he reached the twelfth floor he took a deep breath and headed to his bosses office.

A chubby looking man looked up as he knocked on the open door. "Yes?" the mans voice was squeaky and Solitare shuddered.

"Its me sir, I was just coming…." He trailed of silently.

"What is it?" His boss asked impatiently, "I don't have time for your foolish games today."

Solitare bit back a retort and held out the papers, "I'm resigning."

The boss smirked and took them, "Good you were ruining my reputation now get out."

Solitare sighed and nodded then made his way back out side. Fighting back tears he decided he'd start looking for a job. Making a way to the bus he got on and spent the rest of the day looking for something at least.

By the end of the day he was exhausted and a little irritated he needed a drink bad. He looked around and realized he was only a few streets near a popular gay club. _Ill stop there_ he thought silently as he walked the few blocks over, _Ill get a drink and maybe find someone to take home._

As he made his way in and toward the bars he looked around and a few of the males around him most were not attractive too him and those that were looked to be already taken. With a small sigh he sat at the bar and ordered a Dr. Pepper with 2 shots of Vodka in it and proceeded to drink it silently thinking the day over.

So absorbed in thought was he that he didn't notice someone sit next to him until a soft male voice ordered his drink.

Solitare looked up sharply and gasped, this man was gorgeous. He has short cut black hair sharp blue eyes, angular jaw and a long neck. As his eyes traveled down he swallowed a bit. This man was beautiful. His clothes -a black suit- were tailored to fit him perfectly.

The man looked over and smiled, his teeth a perfect straight white, "You admiring my dress I assume?"

Solitare's eyes met the other mans, "Uhm…y-yeah." He stuttered.

The other man smiled again, "My names Castor Damion, Yours?"

"Solitare Faulkner"

Castor tilted his head, "Interesting name I like it." He put the cup to his lips and took a sip,

Solitare blushed a bit, "Thank you, yours…is kinda..ancient sounding" he kicked himself mentally as soon as it came out of his mouth.

Castor looked at him with a twinkle in his eye, "So your saying I'm old?"

Solitare shook his head quickly, "N-no I meant…." he sighed, "That's not what I meant at all."

Castor laughed, "That's alright mate, I'm just poking fun."

Solitare gave a timid smile. "A-alright."

Castor gave another winning smile, "So what are you drinking?"

Solitare looked down at his almost empty glass, "Dr. Pepper with Vodka."

Castor smiled, "Yum, want another?'

Solitare's eyes widened, "N-no."

Castor rolled his eyes, "Course you do." He ordered two more and slid one to Solitare. Solitare smiled and accepted with a thank you and sipped it.

"So.." Castor inquired, "Are you with anyone?"

Solitare shook his head silently, "Not really, My relationships don't last too long. I'm pretty bad at them."

Castor gave a wispy smile, "Me too." They stayed silent a while both sipping their drinks.

"So do you live around here?" Castor questioned again.

"Yes, I live about 6 blocks up the street in a small flat it isn't much though."

Castor stayed silent for a moment. "…Can I see it?"

Solitare's mood brightened instantly, "Absolutely, We have to walk though if that's alright?"

Castor smiled, "That's fine we can talk on the way." He stood up slowly but some money on the counter for all four of the drinks. Before Solitare could protest Castor dragged him out of the bar and into the street, "My treat," He chimed, "Now tell me about this flat of yours."

Solitare smiled and relaxed and told him as they walked along. Before he knew it they were at the apartment complex. As soon as Solitare saw it he got a little nervous fiddling with his keys he opened the front door then headed up the stairs Castor following with a small smile.

As they reached his door Solitare started stuttering again, "I-it's a bit of a mess."

Castor smiled encouragingly and waited so Solitare opened the door and let Castor in shutting the door behind them.

"I-it's small..I'm, I'm sorry…" He started and then too his surprise Castors lips were on his. He blinked and paused a moment.

Castor smiled, "Hush, You don't need to impress me alright." Solitare nodded stunned. Another small kiss was given before Castor made his way to the kitchen.

"You don't by chance have any wine do you?" Castors voice called.

"Uhm.. Let me see" Solitare made his way to the kitchen and swallowed hard when he arrived. Castor had taken off his suit jacket and was only in his black shirt which the buttons were undone,

Breaking his eyes away from the gorgeous sculpted chest he walked over to the cabinet next to the fridge, "It should be in here," He grabbed a bottle and turned coming face to face with Castor. He gasped and stepped back into the wall.

Castor smiled, "Awe come on I'm not that scary am I?" He stepped closer taking the bottle out of Solitares hand and stetting it down on the counter. Then he pressed a little closer making Solitare shudder. Castor leaned close and pressed his mouth to Solitares soft but firm. Solitare kissed back tentatively closing his eyes.

He felt Castor smile and then the kiss became harder, Castors tongue coating Solitares lips. Shivering Solitare parted his lips and Castors tongue invaded, colliding with his own making his shaft jump and he moaned into the kiss.

Slowly Castors lips traveled down his jaw and along his neck whispering, "You want me..Don't you?" The question was followed by a teasing flick of tongue to his hot skin.

He gasped out, "Yes!" Earning a chuckle from Castor. He blushed and Castors lips were on his again.

Following Castors lead Solitare slid his hand across Castors chest feeling the hard muscle. Silently he pushed the shirt off Castors shoulders and it dropped to the floor. Castor followed his example still kissing him as he tugged the shirt over Solitares head. Soon Castors lips were moving back down gliding down his neck and using his tongue to send jolts of pleasure down to Solitares dick.

"Ohh.. God." he moaned quietly as Castor found one of his nipples and was teasing at it with his wet tongue.

Then he felt Castors hands moving to his pants and undoing them slowly letting them drop to Solitares ankles, letting his hard on show. With a smirk Castor knelt down and dragged Solitares briefs down. Solitare swallowed hard as Castor took hold of his hard erection making it even harder almost painfully so. He grabbed hold of the counter tight with a moan as Castors fingers danced across it expertly. Solitare shut his eyes tight biting his lip so as not to make any noise as Castor jerked him gently.

Then that wet tongue pressed to the tip causing him to cry out sharply, "Oh fuck!"

Castor laughed softly and then followed suit with a world of pleasure. Making Solitare jerk and squirm and whimper and cry as his dick was pleasured expertly with Castors mouth. With a last final cry he came hard and moaned as Castor drank him clean.

"O-oh damn." He whimpered as he sunk to his knees in front of Castor collapsing against his chest. Castor laughed and placed a kiss too the top of his head and stroked his hair as Solitare recovered.

As he tried to catch his breath he sat up a bit, "Y-Your turn?" He asked.

Castor smiled, "On your hands and knees." Solitares eyes widened and he did as he was told. He heard a rustle of cloth and then he felt Castors hands slide across his back. "Ready?" A soft whisper came to his ear. Solitare nodded swallowing.

He felt Castors hard cock slide along his ass and Solitares eyes widened even more as he felt how thick and big it was. Biting his lip he waited then he felt one of Castors fingers touch his entrance and he jumped.

"Are you nervous Solitare?" Castors voice was husky and velvety.

Solitare nodded slightly, "Y-your so big… and perfect."

Castor laughed and Solitare felt the finger push in and he gasped biting his lip, then the a second finger reached in and he felt them move around causing him to moan out sharply before they were withdrawn. He waited but nothing came.

"C-Castor?" Then pain and pleasure exploded in him causing him to scream out. It didn't stop though Castor thrust him hard and fast not letting Solitare go one second without feeling the hard, thick, long length plunge into him. Suddenly he screamed again his dick getting hard and thick once more then exploding on the floor.

Castors voice came to his ear again panting and thick with pleasure, "Your bleeding." Solitare could only nod as he cried out his body wracked with pleasure.

"I'm going to explode in you alright?" Castor asked a smirk in his voice.

Solitare whimpered. Then he felt like he was on fire as Castors came inside him Castors moans causing him to reach down and touch himself with a final moan.

Castor drew out slowly as he could both of them shuddering. Exhausted Solitare collapsed on the floor knowing he wouldn't be able to move for a while.


End file.
